godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Poseidon
"Upon defeating the Titans, Poseidon took dominion over the seas and is master to its creatures." Greek Mythology Second only to his brother Zeus, Poseidon is the ruler of the worlds seas and oceans. Birth Poseidon is the son of Cronos and Rhea. When he was born Cronos swallowed him whole and he survived and grew inside Cronos' belly due to his immortality. He grew inside the belly of Cronos with his other siblings until Zeus freed him and his siblings. They then waged war against the Titans. Titanomachy During the war Poseidon helped his brother, Hades defeat Atlas with several power energy blasts, while Hades pulled out his spirit. Also during the war, Poseidon received his trident from the Cyclops. After the war, Poseidon, Zeus and Hades divided the Earth among them with Poseidon receiving the sea, earthquakes and horses. History After Zeus, with his brothers and sisters, the gods, defeated the Titans and dethroned Cronos, the king of the Titans, the three brothers drew lots out of a helmet to determine which one of the three realms each would rule. Zeus won the heavens and thus became the supreme ruler, Hades got the Underworld and Poseidon got the sea. The Earth remained common to all three. Poseidon was very powerful, second only to Zeus himself. Equal to Zeus in dignity, though not in power, he was reputed to be a surly and quarrelsome figure. Poseidon at once got busy constructing a magnificent palace beneath the sea, off Aegae in Euboea. Splendid white chariot horses with brazen hooves and golden manes lived in the palace's spacious stables and an awesome golden chariot was always ready to transport the sea god about. At the approach of Poseidon's chariot, storms and foul weather would cease, and sea monsters would rise from the depths, playfully frisking around it like friendly dolphins. Control For Athens Athena competed with Poseidon to be the patron deity of Athens and both decided that they would give the Athenians one gift and that the Athenians would choose the gift they preferred. Poseidon created a spring that allowed for trade and water but it was salty or he gave them the first horse. Athena gave the olive tree and the King accepted the olive tree for oil, food and wood. Athens then became under the protection of Athena. In God of War During the events of God of War, Poseidon assigns Kratos the duty of killing the Hydra which had been terrorizing the Aegean Sea. To succeed in his quest he gives Kratos a portion of magic called Poseidon's Rage. In God of War II In God of War 2 he appears during the Titan war as a young man. Near, the end of the game Poseidon also appears as a young man (possibly an error) during the meeting of of the gods when Kratos arrives with the Titans. Powers and Abilities As the God of the Seas, Poseidon posses the power to control the waves, creating huge waves, calm seas and the creation of storms. Also thanks to his trident he posses control over earthquakes. Also he can project bolts of energy and, as with all the Gods he can shape-shift. He is also Immortal. Gallery Image:Posiden1.jpg|Poseidon in God of War 1 Category:Characters Category:God of War 1 Characters Category:God of War 2 Characters Category:Deities Category:Immortals Category:Relatives of Zeus Category:Gods of Olympus